I Just Want To See You Smile
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: Riku's lonely and has been ever since her break up with Daisuke three years ago and when Dark left. What is the true reason why she's sad? Beware, there is a fancharacter in here Riku/?
1. Chapter One Memories

**I Just Want to See You Smile**

**!!**

**MWD- Yeah, just something I thought up when I was watching the DNAngel anime. I love the pairing Riku/Dark!! :D**

**Disclaimer- You wish I owned it. (:**

**Chapter One- Memories**

He was a legendary art thief living inside of a fourteen year-old boy. The boy's feelings for a certain girl brought the thief out. That's Dark…

She was only fourteen years-old when she was crushing on the boy with the secret. After her first run in with the thief, she's hated him. That's Riku…

He's had feelings for her since he first laid eyes upon her.

Again, she hates him.

**!!**

It had been three years since Dark left Daisuke's body. Daisuke's sacred maiden may have been Risa and **not** Riku, but Dark still disappeared when Risa returned Daisuke's feelings. Riku decided to stay single, after Daisuke had broken up with her, saying that a boyfriend would only get in the way of her studies.

Now, they're seventeen, a few days before graduation, and all are happy as can be. Well…maybe not all of them.

**!!**

"Hurry up, Risa! We're going to be late!" Riku called from the front door.

"I'm coming!" Riku's twin sister rushed to the door, trying to pull on her jack. "I had to describe to mom the importance of this bento." She patted her St. White's Day dress.

"It's lunch for Daisuke, nuff said. Let's go!" Riku rushed off ahead of Risa.

Risa began to follow. "Wait up!"

**!!**

Silently and slowly

The snow keeps falling…

**!!**

"Morning, Daisuke!" Risa gave Daisuke a big hug as the twins walked into the classroom. "I made a lunch for you."

"Thanks, Risa. I've got something for you too." Daisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a single white ribbon. He tied the ribbon around her wrist and gave her hand a gentle kiss. "Happy St. White's Day, sacred maiden."

Risa **and** Riku blushed at what he had done. "Daisuke, you're so sweet!" Risa tightly hugged Daisuke.

Riku smiled and walked to her desk. When she sat down, she couldn't even tell if there was a desk at all due to all the notes that covered the desk. Every year she would get millions of notes and gifts. It was almost driving her crazy, but she enjoyed the attention.

She scooped all the notes and gifts into a bag she had brought for that purpose, planning on looking at them when she got home. As she placed the bag under her desk, a blue bag inside the desk caught her eyes. She pulled it out and read the tag.

**To: My Sacred Maiden, Riku**

**From: ??**

She looked into the bag and saw it was filled with dark purple rose petals. She reached inside and pulled out a single, pure white ribbon. A blush rose to her cheeks.

'Who could've given me this?' she asked herself.

"Ew, what kind of moron would give **you** a ribbon?" a voice from behind her asked.

**SLAP!**

"Shut up, Takeshi!" Riku turned swiftly around to face the male. "What do you want?"

Takeshi rubbed his cheek. "Ow, I was just coming to give you the information on Seiya's performance last night."

**(A/N: Seiya is my fancharacter, Mizuka's angel form. I will post up her story in a few days, maybe. Lol)**

"Oh! Sorry! So, did you get her?" Riku asked, knowing what the answer was.

"Nope!" A look for failure painted his face. "She quickly realized the painted was a fake, found the real one, and left in style."

Riku laughed. "Your dad's going to have to work on his plans." She looked over at Mizuka who was chatting with some friends.

"We'll get her!" Takeshi shouted.

"Hey, Takeshi," Kenji called "Come help me with this banner!"

Riku watched the male run to his friend. She smiled. 'I can't wait to see his face when he finds out Mizuka **is** Seiya.' Riku looked at Daisuke and then Satoshi. 'It was shocking enough to find out Daisuke was Dark and Satoshi was some Dark opposite named Krad."

She placed the ribbon in the bag then placed the bag on the floor. 'It was just three years ago, on the eve of St. White's day, when Dark came to me."

**!!Flashback!!**

Riku laid in her bed, staring out the window. It was midnight and earlier that day her and Daisuke promised to just be friends.

"So much for a ribbon…," she whispered.

Suddenly, a winged figure landed on her balcony. Riku shot up, slowly got out of bed, and carefully walked to the window. It was Dark!

She opened the balcony door and shot outside. "YOU PEEPING PERVERT!!"

Dark waved his arms frantically. "Shh! Shh!"

"What do you think you're doing her?!" she shouted.

"Sh! I came to see you!"

She glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"I needed to talk to you in private." Dark looked at Wiz. "Go on home, Wiz." The winged beast on his back flew away.

"A-about what?"

Dark turned and looked at the ocean, leaning his arms against the stone of the balcony. "My end is coming."

"Your end? So, you're going to leave for another forty years or whatever?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You weren't Daisuke's true sacred maiden…Risa is. She's going to return the felling he still has for her and then…I'll disappear…"

She gave a sour look. "Good riddance!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

Dark turned and looked at her. "Riku…" He walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to do something for me before I go."

She turned to him, pulling out of his grasp. "What do you 'need' me to do?" If you say I need to kiss you then **it's not happening**!"

"I wouldn't mind a kiss but I'm not asking for that." He chuckled. "I need to you to smile for me…and not a fake one…a smile like you used to give Daisuke."

Riku blushed. "Bo! Leave me alone, you pervert!" she shouted before rushing into her room, shutting and locking her doors, and leaving Dark alone.

He frowned, black wings appearing on his back and whispered one last thing that she never heard. "Good-bye, my sacred maiden…" He flew off into the night.

**!!End Flashback!!**

"Then…the next day, Daisuke told her his true feelings. Of course, she told him the same then I knew Dark was gone. I knew before everyone realized his calling cards stopped," Riku whispered. "I knew before them."

"Hey, Riku!" Daisuke's voice startled her. "Can you come over after school?"

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"There's something my mom needs to talk to us about," he explained.

"Alright."

"Thanks!" He rushed off to help Takeshi. Riku gave a small giggle.

**!!**

Daisuke, Riku, Satoshi, and Mizuka were walking home.

"So, what does your mom need to talk to us about?" Mizuka asked.

"I don't even know. She just told me to ask you guys to come over," he told them.

Riku looked down at Satoshi and Mizuka's entwined hands. When the two had started dating, everyone was shocked. They had all thought that Satoshi was gay and Mizuka just didn't was relationships.

Riku wanted someone to hold hands with…and to even smile for. She had never truly smiled since Daisuke left her.

**!!**

They arrived at Daisuke's house and walked inside. Daisuke's father immediately sat them down. Grandpa placed a tray of tea on the coffee table for the teens.

"Enough stalling!" Mizuka shouted. "Tell us what the hell you've called us here for!" She looked at Daisuke's mom who was staring out the window.

"Dark's back," Daisuke's mom told them, turning to look at the group.

**Chapter One end!**


	2. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
